Películas
by Fehdikoga
Summary: Desde siempre había soñado con ser el héroe de su propia película, pero las cosas no le resultaron como las soñaba ¿o sí, detective? / Drabble.


Saw pertenece a James Wan y Leigh Whannell.  
Ambos personajes son interpretados por Danny Glover y Ken Leung.

* * *

_**Películas**_

Como soñaba que en ese momento las cosas fuesen como en las películas.

Desde que tenía memoria siempre, y sin excepción, se dejaba llevar por cada película que viera. Desde pequeño, apenas veía las letras subir por la pantalla, saltaba del asiento en el que estuviera y su imaginación volaba: giros, volteretas, patadas voladoras e incluso diálogos completos aprendidos de memoria los cuales obligaba a su familia a recitar para poder representar a la perfección aquella escena heroica realizada por el protagonista, galán y héroe del largometraje. Cualquiera diría que el pequeño tenía un talento innato, un destino grandioso en el mundo del cine, cualquier madre desearía eso para su hijo viniendo de una familia de pocos recursos. Pero no, la joven alma quería algo más, no quería fingir aquellas situaciones, quería vivirlas, sentir la verdadera emoción del momento, no actuarlo. Fue así que en su adolescencia tomó su decisión, se convertiría en detective, y no en uno cualquiera, si no que en el mejor, daría su vida por la seguridad de su país. Oh si, ya podía verse a si mismo corriendo tras el villano, el antagonista de la película arma en mano, apresándolo a pesar de las heridas de su propio cuerpo, dejándole que se pudriera tras los barrotes.

No pasó mucho hasta que su oportunidad llegó: Jigsaw, un maniaco quien parecía querer enseñar lecciones de vida a la gente desagradecida con "juegos" morbosos que obligaban a sus víctimas a practicamente auto-torturarse e incluso suicidarse en contra de su voluntad, todo un enfermo y perfecto antagonista para su película, pero como todos saben, ni el mejor de los héroes puede solo, así fue como conoció al que sería su compañero, varios años menor que él, bajito y de rasgos asiáticos, la primera persona que vio cuando le presentaron al resto de detectives que trabajarían con él en el caso.

- Steven Sing.

- David Tapp.

Su presentación fue simple y sin muchos rodeos, pronunciación de nombres, cruce de miradas y apretón de manos, nada fuera de lo normal, pero lo que ambos supieron apenas sus manos se juntaron fue que nunca más se separarían de ese agarre, lo que podría llamarse como "amistad a primera vista" o algo así. Juntos se volvieron los principales persecutores del cruel asesino... o lo que sea que fuese y los hechos ocurrieron rápido, escenas del crimen, víctimas, sangre, pistas, el oncólogo, la alarma contra incendios y no se dio ni cuenta cuando ya tenía al culpable de todo arrodillado bajo la amenaza de su arma, el sonido de los taladros perforándole los oídos, dos disparos simultáneos y una afilada navaja cruza su cuello, en ese momento exacto pudo ver su película partiéndose en mil pedazos y a su compañero alejarse de su lado para atrapar al villano.

Así es como a llegado a su situación actual, el malo a escapado, el héroe está herido y su compañero yace inmóvil entre sus brazos, el disparo fue directo y su muerte instantánea, ya no le importaba la sangre que perdía por su herida abierta, solo tenía vista para Sing, quien con sus ojos semi-abiertos parecía mirarle, suplicarle por una ayuda que no recibió, Tapp solo pudo estrechar el delgado cuerpo contra el propio y entonces lloró, derramó lágrimas como si no hubiera un mañana suplicando a gritos que se levantara, que dejara ya de actuar, que las bromas las dejarían para después, que debían atrapar al culpable, pero nada de eso pasó, su cuerpo seguía ahí recostado en sus brazos sin reaccionar a sus pedidos, sin decir sus últimas palabras.

Como en las películas, cuando el compañero cae herido en los brazos del héroe, acaricia su rostro y dice que todo va a estar bien, cuanto le gustó vivir lo que vivió a su lado y de lo agradecido que se encuentra por haber tenido un amigo como él y en segundos cae en el eterno sueño entre los gritos del héroe que llora su ausencia. Nada de eso iba a pasar, lo sabía, pero todos tienen su derecho a soñar.

Y en ese preciso momento, David Tapp soñaba con que las cosas fuesen como en las películas.

* * *

Ok, esto es.

Un pequeño Drabble para profundizar aquella escena que tanto me gustó de la mejor película que haya visto y los mejores detective characters a los que me haya enfrentado, ambos completamente geniales *w*

Quize representar la que vendría siendo mi versión de la historia de Tapp y esto fue lo que salió, una joven alma que sueña con ser el heroe de pelicula cuyas espectativas quedan rotas al perder a su compañero (por algo se obsesionó ¿no?) espero de corazón que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews, por favor Ó3O! éste hermozo fandom necesita más material en español con urgencia owó9!


End file.
